Conventional processes for processing scrap thermoplastic foils, strips or webs into reusable resin masses generally involve cutting the strips into small pieces prior to feeding to a masticating worm extruder. Most known masticators cannot take long webs without such prior cutting.
A preparation device described in German Open Application (Deutsche Offenlegungsschrift) 2,351,328 includes a worm extruder with blade-like worm threads at a receiving or feed opening, the blades interacting with corresponding formations on the extruder barrel to cut incoming foil strips into pieces. Such a device, however, must frequently employ additional cutting machines upstream of the extruder feed opening, and means are provided for stuffing the precut strips into the extruder barrel.